Ketika Aku Rindu: Ibu
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, AU. "Ayah, aku rindu Ibu. Seperti apa wujudnya?" —sepatah kata itu cukup membuat hati sang ayah terenyuh. RnR?


ADA sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda sepinggang yang tengah menatap kosong rinai hujan melalui jendela. Kaca kuarsa itu kini mengembun, basah, tersiram oleh jutaan rintik air yang menghujam permukaan halusnya.

Gadis remaja itu mengibaskan poni yang berjatuhan menutupi dahi dan _onyx _kelamnya. Kemudian menghela napas berat saat keping mata kelam itu menangkap sosok sebuah mobil butut yang tengah memarkirkan dirinya di garasi rumah.

"Hn. Dia datang."

.

"_Tadaima,"_

Sebuah suara _baritone _yang sangat dikenal gadis itu menggema di sepenjuru ruang.

Sang gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut kemudian melenggang, berniat untuk membukakan pintu masuk untuk sosok yang berada di depan pintu kini. Langkahnya terbilang santai, dengan wajah tak berekspresi yang menjadi ciri khas menonjolnya. Orang selalu menjulukinya dengan titel _stoic_ dan _emo_. Pun wajah manisnya amat menipu.

'_Cklek,'_

Pintu mahoni bergaya Belanda itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok laki-laki berparas elok nan rupawan, rambut legam dengan model _raven_, dan … mata kelam yang sama-sama dimiliki oleh sang gadis. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum kecil, menepuk pelan kepala gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Jawab ucapan Ayah, Luka …" gumamnya lembut. _Onyx_-nya menyorot lebih hangat ketimbang _onyx _milik Luka —sang gadis bersurai merah muda sepinggang di depannya.

"Hn. _Okaeri_."

Luka berujar datar, kemudian kembali melenggang ke lantai atas —menuju kamar pribadinya. Meninggalkan sosok ayahnya yang tengah terheran-heran melihat perubahan drastis putri semata wayangnya. (Tidak. Luka memang dingin, namun tak sedingin sekarang.)

'_Kenapa dengan anak itu?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle: **_**Ketika Aku Rindu Ibu  
**_**Rate: T  
Language: **_**Indonesian**_**  
Disclaimer: **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, AU. "Ayah, aku rindu Ibu. Seperti apa wujudnya?" —sepatah kata itu cukup membuat hati sang ayah terenyuh. RnR?_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**_

**.**

.

.

"Kau ada masalah, Luka?"

Uchiha Sasuke tak lepas menatap gurat kesedihan tipis yang terlukis di wajah datar putri tunggalnya. Sekilas memang tak akan terlihat, hanya sang ayah yang selalu mengerti perasaan putrinya. Sedari tadi gadis itu sibuk berkutat dengan buku Biologi tebal yang berada di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia membetulkan posisi kacamata bacanya yang sedikit melorot.

Sejenak Luka mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menatap tajam _onyx _ayahnya dengan _onyx _miliknya. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata apapun. Sifat pendiam dan cueknya selama ini memang bawaan sejak lahir, warisan sang ayah. Wajah dan sikapnya, terutama. Hanya warna rambut saja yang diturunkan dari sang _ibu_.

—namun biasanya Luka tak sedingin seperti sekarang ini.

(Batin Luka berteriak: _berisikberisikberisik! _Saat mendengar sang ayah yang menegurnya.)

Sasuke mematikan televisi tua yang tengah ditontonnya. (Hei, komedi yang ditontonnya tadi sama sekali tak lucu. Siapa yang mau?)

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu masih menutup mulut mereka. Keduanya terduduk di sebuah sofa beludru usang peninggalan kakek buyut —Uchiha Madara. Seketika ruangan keluarga itu menjadi hening mendadak, hanya suara jangkrik dan binatang-binatang malam yang terdengar dari luar sana, serta lolongan anjing yang menjadi penguasa halaman.

"Hn. Masalah. Aku punya masalah _sepele_."

(Akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya.)

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menyeringai jahil. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Luka dan merangkul gadis itu penuh kasih sayang. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya hangat seperti ini. Biasanya sepasang ayah dan anak itu dijuluki _double ice human_.

"Benarkah? Coba kauceritakan masalahmu," ujarnya pelan.

"Hn. Sebelumnya lepaskan aku, Ayah."

Sang ayah tertawa kecil dan melepas rangkulannya. Tubuhnya sudah condong, siap mendengarkan semua curahan hati putri pertama dan terakhirnya. Buah cintanya antara dirinya dan _wanita itu_.

Luka menutup buku biologinya dan melepaskan kacamata berbingkai marun yang dikenakannya. _Onyx _menawan itu kini menyorot angkuh, terlihat lebih anggun tanpa lensa yang membingkai di sekelilingnya. (Jika Luka bukan putrinya, Sasuke pasti sudah luluh dengan pesonanya.)

"Ayah, aku rindu Ibu. Seperti apa wujudnya?"

—sepatah kata itu cukup membuat hati sang ayah terenyuh.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam _onyx _milik Luka ke arah karpet marun yang tengah dipijaknya; alas dari sofa yang diduduki olehnya dan Luka. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan memori masa lalunya kembali berputar.

"_Kau yang bertanggung jawab, brengsek! Kalau dia sudah lahir, bawa anak haram ini bersamamu! Aku tak mau tahu!"_

"_Bawa dia ke rumahmu! Aku tak peduli kau sudah dicampakkan dan dibuang keluargamu, tolol! Kau brengsek! Kau yang bertanggung jawab!"_

"_Jangan ganggu kehidupanku dan Naruto. Jangan pernah kau datang lagi dalam kehidupanku. Jangan pernah kaubawa lagi anak itu padaku! Enyahlah!"_

.

.

.

Tubuh pria berponi itu gemetar. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua lututnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, tak kuat menahan kapasitas memori kelam yang selama ini tersembunyi di otaknya.

'_Sakura—'_

Sang gadis bermata kelam menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran, namun tetap memasang wajah dingin tak berekspresinya. Dalam hati ia sangat terkejut melihat bulir bening berjatuhan ke atas karpet —yang disinyalir sebagai air mata sang ayah. Sejenak ia merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya soal _wanita itu _pada ayahnya. Namun rasa penasaran terus memberontak di hatinya.

(Batin Luka meringis bersalah; _'Ayah menderita. Beliau seorang pegawai kecil di kantor tempatnya bekerja, hanya punya warisan rumah minimalis dan mobil butut, menghidupi kehidupannya dan aku seorang diri. Kenapa aku … membuatnya menangis? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi?'_)

"Yah … Ayah …!"

Gadis itu menepuk pelan pundak ayahnya. Merasakan getaran tubuh kekar berbalut _T-shirt _putih gading tersebut dengan jelas. Sorot kepanikan terlintas di wajah ayunya. Ia baru empat belas tahun hidup di dunia ini. Usianya dengan ayah terpaut sangat dekat —lima belas tahun. Dan Luka sudah bisa berpikir jauh lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak sebayanya.

"Ayah, maaf. Tadi itu aku sama sekali tak bermaksud—"

'_GREP'_

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke kembali mendekap erat putrinya. Seolah tak ingin terpisahkan, tak rela dipisahkan sekalipun oleh maut. Kembali Luka tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya —dibalik keterkejutannya. Ia terdiam, meresapi harum _lavender _yang menguar dari tubuh ayahnya. Sudah lama tak merasakan dekapan hangat sang ayah —semenjak dirinya menginjak bangku kelas enam sekolah dasar.

"Tak apa, Luka. Kelak kau akan kuberitahu semuanya,"

_(_Dan batin Sasuke meronta, menjerit, menangis; _Luka, kau terlahir karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'. Malam itu Ayah dipaksa meminum sake oleh ibumu dan— kami melakukan perbuatan keji itu di luar kontrol kesadaran, kau tahu? —dan sekarang beginilah hasilnya. Ayahmu dibuang oleh kakek, nenek, dan pamanmu, dicampakkan oleh ibumu, dipaksa tinggal bersama buyutmu, lalu bekerja membanting tulang demi kelancaran hidup kita semenjak buyutmu meninggal. Namun sungguh, Ayah selalu rela melakukan apapun demi dirimu. Ya, dirimu. Mungkin sekarang ibumu sudah bahagia bersama jodoh hakikinya di sana.)_

.

.

.

Tak sadar, gadis berparas serupa dengan ayahnya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Sangat tipis. Bahkan nyaris tak terlihat jika mata kita tak jeli. Ia membalas rengkuhan itu. Rengkuhan hangat yang selalu menghiburnya setiap saat ketika rindu menyergap.

"Hn. (Terimakasih Ayah. Aku sayang padamu. Sangaaaat sangatsangatsangat _** s a n g a t **_menyayangimu.)"

.

.

.

_Ketika aku rindu pada wanita itu, ADA sosok pria yang selalu menghibur gundahku dengan rengkuhan hangatnya._

_Dia adalah ayahku. Pahlawanku._

—**FIN**—

* * *

**Rincian**:

Nama 'Luka'-nya diambil dari Megurine Luka yaa :p 'kan stoic, tsundere, rambutnya berponi, panjang, ikal, dan cantik … *digiling*  
Biar bisa ngebayangin, bayangin aja si Luka tapi matanya hitam 8DD haha

Jadi cerita ini berkisah tentang kehidupan Luka sama Sasuke tanpa Sakura. Ahuy. Sebenernya Luka itu bukan anak hasil kawin, tapi karena 'kecelekaan' itu lho. Nah, semenjak insiden itu, Sakura jadi benci setengah mati sama Sasuke, terus 'ngebuang' Sasuke sama anaknya gitu deh XD orang bilang itu nutupin aib istilahnya. *lirik sebel Sakura* *dincincang Luka (?)*

Terus, terus, semenjak Luka lahir, keluarga Sasuke jadi tahu aib itu dan ikut 'ngebuang' Sasuke sama Luka juga. Untung aja ada Madara yang siap nerima mereka berdua :D *hug Madara* walau rumahnya minimalis, tapi hangat. Sayang sekali dia harus mati duluan (_ _) *plak*

Oh iya, umur Sasuke waktu 'bikin' *BUAGH* Luka itu 15, sedangkan Sakura 14. Lolololol. Terus terus teruus Narutonya 17 tahun. Hahahaha.

Terakhir, Sasuke jadi pegawai kecil di kantornya; Office Boy xD *dichidori* entah kenapa Chill demen banget bikin Sasuke menderita :3 *dicincang kusanagi*  
kenapa OB punya mobil? Itu mobil butut warisan Madara :p

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya :D  
Feedbacknya yaa!^^

Rencananya masih ada Aku Rindu versi Sakura sama anak cowoknya :D tapi alurnya nggak kayak begini.  
Tunggu aja ;)

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
05/05/2012


End file.
